1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery temperature control system and method for regulating battery temperatures in a saddle-riding type electric vehicle, and to a vehicle including the described battery temperature control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery temperature control system and method in which a controller cooperates with a battery housing structure to regulate the temperature of batteries stored therein, during operation of a saddle-riding type electric vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the temperature control system.
2. Background Art
There is a known electric motorcycle (a saddle-riding type electric vehicle) having a battery (including a plurality of battery cells) mounted thereon, and the motorcycle is designed to drive a motive power generating motor for running by electricity supplied from this battery. Such a known saddle-riding type electric vehicle uses a cooling fan to draw air outwardly from inside of a battery box which houses the battery, for the purpose of cooling the battery which generates heat during operation. Thus, the battery is cooled by air. An example of such cooling system for battery is discussed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-112617.
As another example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2508512 discloses a configuration in which the battery is cooled by introducing a running wind into the battery box.
The above conventional saddle-riding electric vehicles are capable of preventing deterioration of the battery performances by cooling the heated batteries by air. In general, however, it is likely that the battery may deteriorate its performance when the temperature of battery falls. For this reason, it is desirable that the battery temperature be adjustable so as not to deviate from its appropriate operating temperature.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing battery housing structure. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a battery housing structure capable of appropriately regulating a temperature of a battery housed in a saddle-riding type electric vehicle.